Leave It As Is
by Forbidden Blue Rose
Summary: Shea finally agreed to let Pierre use his huge fish he caught as an ingredient for a recipe he wants to try. But now Pierre wants him to taste it as well. Will Shea try it? If he does, will he like it? What if the recipe fails? SheaxPierre


**WARNING:** As said in the summary, this is SheaxPierre story no likey no read.

**Disclamer:** I don't own Harvest Moon.

**Leave It As Is**

Shea quickly paced himself down the road. It was a difficult task in it's self to avoid the eyes of local villagers and the "oohs" and "ahhs" they would give him as he ventured through the East side of Town.

Plus there was that odd Gerald guy that would often follow and watch him and Wada all the time. He never bothered or talked with them but it was odd and quite confusing. It was all around weird.

Finally he reached the large purple roofed house that he called home. Well technically it was his boyfriend's, or as Shea would say "his mate's," house but he was around so much that it practically became a home for him, well a second home.

Shea walked right in to the house, not bothering to knock since he was always a welcomed guest in this household. He quickly dashed into the large kitchen, which pretty much took up the whole house sadly.

"I caught big one," Shea stated bluntly.

Indeed, Shea was carrying a huge Mahi-Mahi that he had hunted earlier that day. It was his biggest fish to catch yet and he took great pride of it.

"Wow Shea-honey it-it's so _big_…" replied an astonished Pierre.

Pierre was Shea's boyfriend. He was a young feminine, cute, thin, and small built who was hard working and an overall optimistic and happy individual. However…

"This is great! Now I can try out some new recipes that I've thought of! Oh the endless possibilities I could make with this!!"

…Pierre was obsessed about his favorite past time and career, cooking. He came from an infamous gourmet family so it's no wonder his appreciation of cooking is so strong, He is now an apprentice of the great Gourmet of Mineral Town.

Shea and Pierre met when Pierre realized he needed help from someone native to the island in order to find certain spices and herbs to create a new delicious test. Thus he turned to probably the best person for the job, Shea. From then on the relationship just flourished.

However, after all the time he knew and loved him, Shea could never understand the cute little gourmet's obsession over cooking.

"No we eat fish as is. No need of adding special ingredients or spices." Shea remarked sternly.

Shea was a very simple individual towards cooking. As long as it tastes good and fills him up why need of worrying about making it better when it already is good…

…this often led a lot of feuds with his dearly beloved.

"Wait…what!?! Are you suggesting that we eat it raw!?! You mean without cleaning it!?!" inquired a horrified Pierre.

This frustrated Shea greatly. He knew he wasn't the best at communicating with people, other than Wada, but people should understand what he is trying to convey right?

"No. We cook over big fire in big pot, then eat it." Shea retorted.

This of course didn't stomach well with the little Willy-Wonka look a like gourmet at all.

He pouted, "But that's so boring and uncreative! Why not just spice it up a bit? I know you'll really like it! I swear it'll be absolutely delicious. Don't you trust me?"

"…"

Shea could say nothing in return because even though he did trust Pierre, the loveable gourmet was know to make many mishaps and mistakes before and he really did prize this big fish that he didn't want to go to waste…

Pierre began to cry, "So…*sniff*…you…*sniff*…don't?"

Pierre's tears were now on the verge of falling and Shea felt a huge tsunami wave of guilty rushing through him. He gave in.

"Alright go try new recipe," muttered Shea.

Pierre's face automatically lit up when he heard Shea's words. A huge grin appeared on his face and his eyes shimmered with glee similar to a child on Christmas day.

"Alright then I'll get started on it right now! Thank you Shea-darling! I promise I won't let you down! It'll be fantastic you just wait and see!"

With saying that, Pierre gave a playful wink and dashed off to start cooking. Shea merely sighed and decided to go outside to go distract himself from his worry of Pierre's experiment.

--

An hour later, Pierre finally finished his new dish. The air was heavily scented with a heavenly aroma that hugely contrasted the anxious atmosphere was already established.

Pierre ran to the edge of the open door, "Shea come on home! The dish is ready!" he exclaimed happily.

Of course Shea wasn't all too excited about trying out the "latest concoction" of Pierre's. Not at the least. He practically drag himself to the dining table and pretty much plopped himself on a chair.

Pierre wasn't happy at all with Shea's "overwhelming enthusiasm" over trying his beloved new dish but he simply ignored it since at least he was _trying_ it.

"Alright now taste it. Okay? Tell me how it is," he begged. He then handed the highly anticipated dish to a not-so-thrilled-Shea.

Shea could at least say it definitely smelled good…but it looked really weird in his opinion. The big fish was grilled and covered over wit what looked like butter. It just looked…odd.

Just the thoughts of how bad it could taste infiltrated his head. The fear of that made him gulp loudly and couldn't manage to pick up his fork.

Pierre pouted, "Aw come on Shea you _promised_."

Shea once again merely gulped but finally obtained the courage to pick up his fork.

'So close.' Pierre thought anxiously. He couldn't wait to see Shea's reaction…if only the native islander could learn to believe him and trust him. Then things between them would be a lot smoother. Why did he have to be so stubborn?!?

Finally Shea's arm and fork began to descend towards the gourmet's concoction. This made Pierre more excited and nervous.

So close. The suspense was almost killing him. He knew Shea was probably teasing him by prolonging to eat it.

Slowly the fork descended even faster and finally reached the entrée as Shea literally stabbed the fish with the utensil. He then picked up the fish with the fork and took a bite out of it. He chewed it and swallowed.

Pierre was practically going to explode from the excitement.

"So do you like it!?!" he asked.

Shea blushed crimson red and simply muttered "Yes. It very good. I was wrong." He then sheepishly turned away from Pierre's view and pouted; his pride was destroyed and simply didn't want to face his boyfriend. Lucky for him, Pierre was so absorbed with the satisfaction of the idea of a good dish he barely noticed that Shea was embarrassed.

"See I told you. I call it my "Buttered Fish Extravaganza!" he chirped happily.

Pierre then practically skipped happily back into the kitchen, only to leave a bewildered and confused Shea behind. He came back with an extra plate, multiple utensils to eat with, some wine glasses, and a wine bottle.

"See? Now we can eat a delicious dinner with this exquisite wine that I made. But this wouldn't have ever been done without your amazing hunting skills to catch that wonderfully large fish, which I needed greatly in order to make it." Pierre explained.

This gave a huge boost to Shea so much that he couldn't help but smile and blush. It was times like these that he really began to appreciate Pierre…even if he couldn't understand him most of the time.

"But where did you get the idea of using butter?" Shea questioned.

This led to Pierre smiling widely again. He leaned over the table and gave a quick peck on Shea's cheek.

"Oh, I don't know, I guess you just inspired me."

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:** This is a joke. Shea is a specific kind of butter that originates from Africa. Do you get it now? ^^' If not I'll explain it more detailed later. Just ask.

I got this idea while thinking of the possibility of SheaxPierre at The Village forums. So this is dedicated for everyone there. Love you guys!! ;P

It's not good really, but I tried. I gave up my time I needed to do homework for this so be grateful darn it!!

**Note: I did this without a beta so there are going to be multiple mistakes so please forgive me and think about that when you possibly review. Or just personally criticize the story yourself. Plus it's my first Harvest Moon story. *confetti* So please give me a little break.**

But feel free to bash the story, just not the pairing. I'm open to criticism (especially constructive criticism) and even flames. But if you're going to go hate on my story, then I expect you to write your own SheaxPierre story/stories that will supreme over mine. Prove to me that this story sucks!! Rub the salt on the wound!! If you're going to bash do it effectively(sp?). D:

But I hope everyone enjoyed it!! =3

Oh…and the reason its rated T is because if you read closely, and have a mind like mine, there were some pervy jokes, mostly unintentionally, placed in it. :'3

p.s. Lol An alternative title for this story would be "Butter My Fish (Stick)!!"

xD Sadly I didn't feel it would go well for the story…still funny though (well at least to me…but that's my weird humor there)


End file.
